dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 21 - SSFA Returns
Last time on Dragon Ball NG, following Princess Cailium's death, Barodius had a confrontation with the Lord of Kureebrans, Lord Lucifer. Only seeing Barodius as a distraction in the way of his goals, Barodius was locked inside a prison chamber. Also, The three Kureebran Warriors, Masoak, Pluton, and Satern, had all declared that they too would soon betray the king when the time came. Meanwhile on Earth, while Kaizen had trained with Kaiten, an unlikely return was made when the group of the SSFA showed up on the Kame Island and announced helping Kaizen and the Z-Fighters in fighting Kureebra one last time. But also, an unlikely appearance was made as Barodius, weakened, landed on the island trying to tell the heroes something. What could Barodius want from the Z-Fighters? And could he really want to side with them and help take down Kureebra? Find out today, on Dragon Ball NG. Episode 21 - SSFA Returns Leaving of where Barodius landed... Barodius:"Z.....Z-Fighters...your..the last...hope." Kaizen:"Huh? Last hope? Wait..aren't you a Kureebran?" He looked defensive. Barodius:"Yes..I am." He smiled as he was bruised all over with a bruised eye. Barodius:"But...I'm willing to help you in your quest in achieving peace against Kureebra, or shall I say.. New Kureebra." Kaizen:"!?..." He was shocked as he didn't know of it. The Z-Fighters were also in shock. Barodius:"They've... resettled onto a new planet taking it over. And I've terminated his daughter.." *cough, cough* Railugus:"How do we know he's telling the truth??" He told Kaizen to make him think. Kuma:"I cannot trust him, sadly." Dusten:"So, Kaizen, what shall we do." Kaiten:(( D-Dad...)) Kaizen:"I say...we trust him, for now. He's hurt badly." Cargo:"Hmph...fine. Guys, we should believe in our leader and have faith in him." Ligares:"I agree. Kaizen's thinking right, even if he does deceive us, we could just pound him up even more." He punched his fist in his hand. An hour later... Barodius was being healed during the day as Kaizen looked outside into the sky as he seen Master Roshi.. Kaizen:".....Heh, old guy...you were so funny to be around." He smiled. Railugus, Vegeta, and Ligares had all came outside. Railugus:"So...do you think that guy is serious?" Ligares:"Brother and I could just check on him to see if he's not doin' anything fishy." Vegeta:"Hmph. I never thought that there was many other types of Saiyans..." Kaizen:"It's not a big deal. When he told us what was going on, I sensed the good beginning to flow in him." Railugus:"What the heck are you talking about?!" Kaizen:"Heheh." ^-^ Meanwhile, inside of the Kame House. Kaiten snuck around the house peeking in the room where Barodius rested. Barodius heard him. Barodius:"You can come in...I hear you, kid." Kaiten:"!?...H-How...did you--" Barodius:"Your power level..it was low, but you were right near me and I sensed it." Kaiten:"So..you worked for an evil guy named.."Lord Lucifer" ?" Barodius:"Yes...he was a great king to me.." He had a flashback... Lucifer was young as he took care of Barodius suffering on a different planet. Barodius:"He took me in... He then had a daughter, and took in many other warriors." Kaiten:"How many are left?" Barodius:"There are only but 5. If I counted anymore, it would be 6." "Masoak, the little loud mouth of us... then there's Pluton, he uses dark demonic power sources of something called the Nebula Tride. Satern is the leader of that group. He's strong and fierce, and has developed the ability to turn Super Saiyan. The two that aren't in groups are in a higher class of the three. Fissure, his greatest power is his strength. And Nus, he uses a blade to execute an opponent at anytime, he has never lost to anyone." '' Flashback ended...'' Barodius:"The others..that are dead, they've fallen prey to Lucifer's orders...and they all payed the price. I can't forgive myself because I didn't reach out and help them before I awakened." Minutes later... Meanwhile on Kureebra, Satern began to go into a spaceship. with nobody to notice. Satern:"Heh...Kaizen, my anticipation for our battle has grown rapidly.." He had an evil face. He hesitated as he left the ship and tried out the move called Instant Transmission. He appeared a bit close to the Kame Island. At the Kame House, Kaizen practiced his new attack as his fist glistened and shined golden energy. Kaizen:"Haaaaah! Energy F-.." Railugus looked at him,"What's the matter?" Kaizen:"A small but suspicious power level just appeared around here..." Railugus:"Well...maybe it's an animal." Satern teleported into the Kame House where Barodius was as he crept inside stalking him while he slept. Satern covered Barodius's mouth as he tried to struggle. Satern:"No, No...it's going to be ok. The preparations will begin and your an important piece to this puzzle." He teleported with Satern back to New Kureebra. He was then taken to the base room. In Lucifer's Throne room... Lucifer:"Hm...so, you've brought him to me, Satern?" Satern:"Just as planned...master." Conclusion It appeared that a plan has landed succesfully.. but what shall happen to Barodius? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series episodes Category:Fan Fiction